


Solo, con dos cucharadas de destino

by eternia_on_mars



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/F, post-All Things
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternia_on_mars/pseuds/eternia_on_mars
Summary: La mañana después de All Things.





	

Siete años coleccionando vendas en los ojos terminan aquí, en el fin de semana más surrealista que he vivido. Y eso es decir mucho. Ni monstruos ni alienígenas, sólo pasado y revelaciones. Respuestas a preguntas que nunca había pensado en formular. Daniel en una cama de hospital. Daniel, el hombre al que dejé hace diez años, el hombre por el que un día abandoné la ciudad con ojeras y los ojos hinchados de llanto, buscando una vida nueva. Y lo demás.

 

Lo demás es Mulder. Lo demás es Mulder en una cama donde yo también estaba. Lo demás es Mulder desnudándome con fascinación en la mirada. Lo demás es Mulder haciéndome gemir en sus sábanas blancas. Sólo que no es lo demás, sino todo. Y yo he abandonado esa cama como una desertora para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos y hacer evidente una verdad que ya sabe.

 

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y yo me adelanto con pasos lentos. Inútil, como si alguien más tuviera la intención de bajar a la feria de los monstruos, como si no lo conociera y supiera que lleva más de media hora sentado en ese sillón de cuero viejo, esperándome, lanzando lápices al techo.

 

El primer cruce de miradas es tensión enlatada. Esbozo una sonrisa poco creíble y dejo salir un “buenos días” propio de una adolescente asustada.

 

-Te has ido- No, no vamos a hacer como que no ha pasado.

-Lo siento, Mulder, es…- Hace un gesto con la mano para que no siga con el discurso.

-Por favor, no caigas en eso ahora. Es lo único que te pido. Si vas a decir que no debíamos o que no sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo, déjalo.

-No iba a decir eso- Levanta las cejas, esperando algo más.- No quiero que volemos en mil pedazos, es todo.

-Ya- Parece dolido. O decepcionado. O ambas cosas- Te has arrepentido

-No. Claro que no. Es que no quiero que esto estropee nada de lo que…- Se ríe, al fin y al cabo guardamos el mismo miedo.

-No tiene por qué cambiar nada, Scully. Si algo has aprendido, es que el camino acaba llevándonos a donde debemos estar- Sonrío- No es necesario que forcemos…- No dice nada más. Se acerca a mí y acaricia mis labios con el pulgar.

-¿Café?- Sonríe. Por el rubor de mis mejillas, sabe que es mejor dejarlo estar.

-Sí. Y la próxima vez, quiero que te quedes.


End file.
